Little Things (An Elounor Story)
by Miss.Stypayhoralikson
Summary: Ever since Eleanor and Lucy died in a car-accident months ago, Louis is still weiry about everything, until he finds out that they really aren't deceased up in Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Eleanor sat on the hospital bed, holding the newborn baby girl in her arms. "S-She's so beautiful.. She looks like you," she heard her boyfriend speak softly.

Looking up, Louis was staring into her eyes. "She looks like you too, _Suga-Daddy._" Eleanor giggled at her little nickname for him. The baby laid asleep in her arms, keeping her little fingers locked around Louis's one. "What shall we na-" "Lucy," she heard Harry speak as he came into the hospital room.

"Harry!" Eleanor smiled at the curly-haired boy, handing the baby girl over to her father in a soft matter. "Hello love," Harry whispered, hugging her in a tight, but gentle, embrace. "I would've been here sooner, but I had to get you both a birthday present." The brunette boy handed her two little wrapped boxes.

"Aw, thank you so much, Haz!" She grinned, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Taking the boxes in-between her two hands, she opened the one labeled 'Baby Tommo'. "By the way, I love the labeling," Eleanor unwrapped the small box to reveal a golden locket. "Aw, Harry.. She'll love this." "I hoped so, because I got you the same."

Louis rocked the baby in his arms and looked down at the locket, "Harry, how much did this cost you?" Harry smirked, "If you knew, you'd make me take them back.." Eleanor playfully hit Harry's arm and giggled, "Harry! I thought I said nothing to expensive!" Harry laughed as Eleanor hit him in a joking matter. "I'm sorry! I had to, El! You're my mate's special girl, right next to this wonder baby," Harry grinned, kissing the newborn's little hands.

Eleanor looked up at Louis and smiled. "I like name Harry suggested, Lucy." Louis finally took his eyes off of his own daughter and grinned. "Lucy Ann Tomlinson, shall it be Princess?" Eleanor looked up at Harry to see his two dimples shining as he smiled brightly with a huge nod.

Giggling, Eleanor looked up at the boy duo, then straight into the eyes of her new born baby girl. "Lucy Ann Tomlinson, it is." Harry soon enough began break-dancing. With a laugh from both Louis and Eleanor, Louis signed the birth certificate that belonged to his daughter.

* * *

**_Present Day_**

**__**Louis sat in his flat that he shared with his girlfriend and his daughter, Eleanor and Lucy. It had been a few months since the car accident that killed both of his beloved girls. As he roamed around the flat with Harry, Louis couldn't help but laugh at Harry's horrible jokes.

"Oh c'mon BooBear, you have to smile assuming we haven't seen each other in two weeks." Lifting his fingers, Harry raised the older males lips, causing him to smile by himself. "Alright, alright. I'll smile." Sarcastically, Louis turned to his best friend and put on the biggest smile he could get on his pursed lips.

Seeing a few pink sweatshirts, Louis yelled, "El! Will you co-" Stopping in his tracks, he looked at the sweatshirts in awe. "L-Lou, maybe we should go out to eat, yeah?" Harry placed his hands on the older males shoulder, turning him around in a full on circle.

Getting out to the slick black car, Louis got into the passenger's seat and resting his head in his hands. "God Harry.." The curly-haired boy put the keys in the engine before looking over at Louis. "Hey, it's alright. It was a mistake, okay?"

* * *

Waking up on the couch in his flat, he rubbed his eyes to wake up better. Sitting up, he looked out the window to the lovely looking horizon. It was the day One Direction had an interview with long time friend from X-Factor, Cher Lloyd.

Getting ready in his blue and white striped shirt, black pants, and his black shoes, he heard his phone buzz, with the text from Harry: _**Hey wanker, where the hell are you?! You aren't the only one that will get in trouble, you know.. -Haz xx**_

Chuckling at the text, Louis text back: **_Hey arse, it's not my fault you basically had me out all night! -Lou xx_**

**__**Running out to his car, he heard another buzz. "Wow, never knew Harry could text that fast." Laughing, he got his phone out and looked at the message update on his phone: **_Eleanor and Lucy's Birthday. (: xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Louis looked lost as he stared at the alarm on his phone. 7 months. 7 months have gone by since the death of his fiancé, Eleanor, and their baby girl, Lucy. And through those seven months, he was a wreck. A heart-broken, terrible wreck. And this didn't make anything better.

Getting in his car, Louis stopped himself from crying, as he set his phone down, but he couldn't do it. Tears wailed put of him as it was what he was born to do. He had no idea how he was going to be able to get through this day. But he couldn't back out of this interview and get in trouble for not giving a reason why. So the Doncaster boy started his car as he drove off to BBC radio station in London, ready to face the day with the fake happiness that was to come about him.

Soon enough, he spotted the boys standing in the guest parking lot, surely waiting for him. "Mate, where the hell were you?!" he heard Zayn shout at him from a few steps away. "S-Sorry, Zayn.. Overslept." He lied, hoping no one would notice. But Harry did. And of course Harry knew what today was, and he knew that was the reason why Louis' eyes were red and water-y.

"Stop it, Zayn, leave him alone," Harry spoke up as he tugged the oldest boy out of the car, heading towards the main entrance of the studio. Louis was grateful that he had Harry to back him up in things like this.

* * *

After the interview, Louis walked out to his car and saw a text from his sister, Charlotte _**Lou, Daisy is in the hospital still today and wants you to come see her. -Lottie xx**_ Daisy had been in the hospital for three day from her recent surgery from busting her head open at home. So Louis of course got into his car, and made his way over to the local London hospital where Daisy was staying.

"Daisy Tomlinson," he told the man at the front desk before sticking the visitor's pass on the front of his Beatles shirt.

Flying up in the nearest elevator, Louis walked into his sister's room and smiled, "Hey Daisy, " he whispered as he saw his mother sleeping from all the hours she had stayed up. "You need anything, just tell me, okay?" He crawled into bed with her, cuddling her into his chest.. just like he'd do to Eleanor.

As the hours flew, Felicity and Louis' step father had come by to check on Daisy as well. "I'll be back, okay? I'm going to go get us some apple sauce from the cafeteria," he whispered before getting up from the bed where he and his sister had laid. A with a blink, he was out of the room.

* * *

He found the cafeteria, and got three apple sauces - for him, Daisy, and Lottie -. As he walked back, he found two rooms. Not any rooms, but certain rooms. And these rooms were labeled with names that he never wanted to see: "Eleanor Jane Calder" and "Lucy Ann Tomlinson."


End file.
